


Boy

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi talking about Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's thoughts on the boy who changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy

One might say he is just a boy. He is young in age but not at heart. One cannot expect to live long in the line of work anyway unless you are exceptionally good in what you do.

Many come here to protect their families or to have better quality of life or food than they would where ever they were before they came here.

But not this boy. No, he had a purpose. One simple yet remarkable purpose. To kill every single titan. It gets funny when he realizes he is one himself.

Yet, the boy does not give up. He might blame himself more now that he has the power to change things but they do not. Not in a way he wishes them to. Instead of glorious victory he receives death of his comrades.

But the boy doesn't give up. No, he struggles on. He might do that until the day he dies.


End file.
